Video conferencing has become a prevalent mechanism for conducting conferences. While videoconferencing can provide a better conference experience than an audio only teleconference, videoconferencing still has several areas which could be improved. For example when a large conference room is an endpoint for a videoconference it can be very difficult to get all conference participants in one frame, and even if all conference participants can be captured in one frame, it can often be difficult to recognize a person in the frame. This makes it so conference participants not in the large conference room often may be unaware of the identity of all the conference participants in that conference room.
Another challenge present in videoconferences occurs when there is a lot of visual material to be shared with conference endpoints. For example a conference room display may be able to effectively display a video of a speaker, or display shared conference materials such as a presentation, but when the conference room display presents both video of a speaker and shared conference materials at the same time neither the video nor the conference materials are easily viewed by conference participants. This could be because the room is large and the size of fonts in the materials make it difficult to read for participants towards the back of the room.